A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a kind of a semiconductor device including a light emitting source through PN formation of a compound semiconductor and realizing various colors of light. Such a light emitting device has a long lifecycle, a compact size, and a light weight. Moreover, due to its strong light directivity, a low-voltage operation is possible. In addition, such an LED is resistant to shock and vibration and does not require a preheating time or complex driving. Also, since such an LED is packaged in various forms, it may be applied for various purposes.